Consequenses
by lucyisnotonfire5
Summary: Alex's fight with bulimia is hard. She starts to let herself drown in her own lies as every different cover story intertwines with each other. Will her family find out? Or will she find herself too deep in Mia's wrath?
1. Chapter 1

Alex slammed her door in disgust. Wouldn't anyone listen? Didn't they know what it felt like to know you didn't belong, like you stood out, but in a bad way? Alex had been the same since she was 12. Happy, over confident, mischievous, bubbly. Nobody ever questioned this change in character. Only Alex knew the truth, and she couldn't share it with anyone. She had a massive secret, and it was her job to keep it. "I hate you, Mom!" Alex screamed as she ran over to her bed, almost in tears. She always had fights with her Mom. They were inescapable. There was always something to moan about, something wrong with Alex, that her mom just couldn't keep to herself. There was no control on when it would start and end. She curled up into what seemed the tightest ball, while tears streamed down her crimson cheek. The lights were off, it seemed more peaceful to Alex, but it never seemed to help. "Just 5 more minutes, and she'll be gone…" Alex whispered to herself. There was nobody home, except from Alex and her mom. She couldn't turn to anyone to comfort her, and instead, she turned to her one and only problem solver. She heard the loud, deafening sound of the front door slam, and at that moment, Alex uncurled from her ball. She slid off her bed, the warm feeling of her pink carpet on her bare feet. She uneasily paced over to the door making minimal noise. Her hand approached the door handle, and her wrist curled as it was turned. She walked straight past the bathroom, where she sometimes hid herself away. She reached the kitchen after 3 long minutes, paranoid that her mom was still lurking in the shadows. Alex glanced up at the clock. 4:39PM. That was enough time. Her dad, Max and Justin would be home and half-past 5, and so would her mom.

The colourful bowl of fresh fruit caught Alex's eye, but she did not long for this kind of snack. She instead carried on past the work surface towards the fridge-freezer, where all her problems would go away, just like a puff of smoke in the air. The metallic handle met her hands, and her weak arms pulled in frustration to open the door. The blinding light was revealed when the fridge was finally open. There, right in front of Alex's eyes, was a box of Cadbury's chocolates, followed by a pack of Maryland chocolate chip cookies, the 50% extra pack. A smile had appeared on Alex's once distraught face. She took the two fattening foods out of the fridge, and then reached for the cupboard where the plates were kept. She ran back into her room as fast as her legs could carry her, and just for extra safety, shut the door behind her. Alex liked being closed up in her room. She liked it better that she could do it and nobody else knew what she was doing. Alex carefully unwrapped the cookie packet, followed by removing the lid from the chocolates. She started by taking two at a time from each pack, and placing them on porcelain plate, careful not to make a mess. That first bit of heaven. The sadness and negative emotion flowed out of her instantly like the sea, and she felt a desire for more. It felt so good, to have everything flushed out of her, but suddenly, Alex noticed the time. It was 5:15, 15 minutes away from her families' arrival. Her eyes roamed her room in shock, examining every torn, empty packet. How much had she eaten? How did the time go so quickly?


	2. Chapter 2

So many questions flew through Alex's head, the majority of them she had no answer to. She had no time to just sit there, and with that, she scooped the plate, which was now covered in crumbs and caramel, and took it to the kitchen. There was no need to freeze time when she could do it all by magic anyway. She ran the hot water tap until it was scolding hot, and added it to the washing up bowl which carried the plate, and the glistening green washing up liquid. The bubbles engulfed the dirty plate while Alex took out her wand. She mumbled a quick clean-up spell. The dish was clean in a matter of seconds, and back in its rightful place. Alex ran straight back to her room, gathering up all the wrappers and boxes, stuffing them under her pillow until later. The biggest thing on her mind right now was replacing the cookies and chocolate which was now absent from the fridge. Of course her mom and dad would notice. Who wouldn't? Alex knew magic wouldn't be able to solve this. Her hand dove into her jeans back pocket, and pulled out 3 bank notes. Without thinking again, she ran out of the door, not thinking of locking it, and stepped out onto the streets of Waverly Place. Her mom and dad's restaurant was hardly busy. A new girl, Tabitha, which her dad has employed to work since nobody else would, sat behind the cash register, waiting for new customers. "Hey, Tabitha!" Alex exclaimed. "Hey, Alex! Aren't Jerry and Teresa out? Where are you going? I'd think that they'd want you to stay upstairs." Replied Tabitha. "Um, yeah they are out, until half 5, I'm going to get a, um…textbook, from Harper. I decided I should really focus on algebra if I want to pass this semester." Alex cunningly pieced together. Tabitha had a worried look on her face. "You don't usually like passing classes?" "Well, erm, I figured it might be better in the long run." "Well, okay then, don't be too late!" Alex pushed open the restaurant double doors, and headed for the local store.

Once inside, she started to rummage round the shop in a hurry. She immediately found the biscuits, but there was no sign of the chocolates. Her heart started to thump louder. Alex approached the counter with the cookies, along with the red and blue fizzy lollies she'd picked up along the way. "Have you, um, got any boxes of chocolates?" she sheepishly asked the ancient man behind the till. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Fresh batch this mornin'" he spoke in his low, Texas accent. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She mumbled under her breath. The old man handed her the box of chocolates, the cookies and lollies once she had paid. Alex never looked back. She shot a glance at her watch, time was moving on, and she didn't have a moment to spare. It was 5:27, not bad, but she could have made it home in better time. "Stupid lollies." Alex said to herself. She began to feel guilty about picking up the extra food, considering the amount she had just eaten. With that thought, she felt even more guilty for eating that much, and needed it out of her. Alex decided to get into the apartment through the back door, so Tabitha didn't question where the textbook was, or wonder why she was in such a hurry. The familiar scent of her home was recognized by her nose, and she ran up to the fridge, replaced the food, and headed to the bathroom. The laid the green carrier bags containing the lollies to the side and flipped open her wand case stashed behind the opening in the sink. Suddenly, she heard the sound of keys being turned in the lock. Everyone was home. Alex panicked, and said her only survival spell in a high, worried voice. She closed her eyes as the tip of her wand lit up in an emerald glow.


	3. Chapter 3

She glanced around her. Her hand edged for the door. Its squeaked open and Alex peered her head round. Her mom and dad were frozen, along with Justin and Max just inches behind them. Alex knew she'd only have a matter of minutes to get this food out of her. Luckily for her, magic would fix this problem again, she'd hate for her to have to do this properly, like a proper bulimic. Was she even bulimic? Was this control all a lie, and had magic been doing all the dirty work for her? Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that magic was no option anymore, and she should ditch it completely. She let her grasp on her wand grow weak as the wand dropped to the floor with a high pitched shrill. She fell to the floor and flipped open the wooden toilet seat. The stench of the overused toilet made her feel even sicker, but she carried on anyway. She stared down, gulping as she saw the fresh, clear water that was about to become filled with her stomach contents. Placing her two fingers down into her throat in one fluid motion, she did not gag. She knew she would feel better when it was over. Her stomach turned inside out as the food was forced up her throat. She could feel it, but did not react, nor did she flinch. She knew she could do it. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she saw the half-digested cookie mixture in front of her. "I wish I could have used magic." Alex exclaimed. Alex decided she was weak, and needed magic to do this for her. She wouldn't be able to bear this for longer. She stood up aimlessly, feeling like a drained battery. Her energy was gone. She flushed the chain, and picked up her wand. She did not put it back in the case, but kept it, and put it in her boot like usual. Moving slowly, she exited the bathroom, and entered her bedroom, the sanctuary. She placed herself on the bed, and grabbed an A4 notepad filled with homework she hadn't finished. This would fool her mom and dad. "Shoot!" she muttered, as she remembered she had frozen time. As her wand turned to emerald green again, she heard the sweet sound of her mom's voice, and her favourite pink stilettos.

"Mom!" Alex yelled as she heard her mom's voice. "Wow, Alex. Have another argument with Mom and come to say sorry?" Justin teased. "Yes." Alex replied under her breath. "I knew it!" Justin sang. If only Justin knew the truth, then he wouldn't make such narcissistic comments. "I'm sorry, Mom." Alex apologised. "Meeha, you always are, but I don't think you really are this time." Alex's eyes filled up with salty tears, making her vision go blurry. Her mum could see the sorrow in her face, and saw that she really did mean it, but still continued to be harsh. "Mom, I know sometimes I seem like I enjoy our fights but I don't! I put on a brave face, but really, it has a big effect on the person what I do.." Alex trailed off as she realized what she had said. "What's that, Meeha?" Teresa questioned. Sweat built up of the sides of her face and she wondered what to do. She immediately ran towards her room, the only place where she could be happy. She took out her wand for the 4th time today, and cast a spell to lock her door. Of course, Justin would realise and unlock it as soon as he could. Alex felt like she was back in the same position as this afternoon, curled up on her bed, tears streaming down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: _Thankyou for reading my story:) I try hard to update it most days, and thankyou to the 3 people who have subscribed:) a really big thankyou to whoalookatthat for redirecting her visitors to me:) for those who haven't read her story, then you are missing out bigtime:) xx_**

Nobody bothered to knock on the door. They knew that Alex kept to herself a lot, and wouldn't be answering anytime soon. Alex was ready to go to bed, her teeth cleaned, her hair brushed when she heard heavy footsteps. She knew it was either her dad, or Justin, and she settled for Justin, since her dad would be watching the Yankee's game. She decided to ignore Justin, and climbed into bed. She felt the wrappers that she had stuffed into there earlier. Alex was too tired, and aimlessly threw them onto her carpet to clear up in the morning. She heard the faint sound of Justins paced breaths. Alex groaned. Why did Justin have to interfere? Obviously he had nothing else better to do than pry on his little sister. 'Ugh, Justin, what do you want?' Alex cried in a distressed tone, 'I want to know where you put my Captain Jimbob Sherwood Cow Mobile.' Justin replied. Alex thought long and hard about this. 'I don't have it!' she finally confessed. 'Yes you do and im coming in.' Alex looked around her room in horror. 'No, Justin! No! Please!' How many packets were there? How long would it be before Justin saw them, just sitting there on her floor? Her heart started to thump louder. She stood there, frozen in her path, while Justin continued to bang on her door.

No doubt her room would be magically ransacked by Justin when he finally did break in. There was nowhere to put this rubbish, and even if she did clear it up, Justin would know something was wrong. He'd probably find it anyway. Was there even a need of trying with Justin around? The sooner morning came, the better. After a while, the sound of Justins breath disappeared, and eventually, every other sound in the house died out too. Alex decided to go to bed, to forget this day, and forget how guilty she still felt for eating all of that food. How stupid of her to leave everything around. How stupid of her for eating the whole packet. How stupid of her that she opened her big mouth. She was restless all night, and got hardly any sleep. The thoughts would never leave her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Alex awoke on the floor, surrounded in the wrappers from yesterday. She felt like she had just entered a nightmare. She scrambled to her feet, looking around her room to see the out of place pillows and duvet of her bed. 'Ugh.' Alex mumbled. She had no clue as to why she was on the floor, or why the pillows and duvets were out of place. She thought that she must of fell out of bed, and brought the pillows with her. This had happened several nights in a row, and Alex chose to ignore it and get on with her sluggish life. She glanced at her clock. Just about time for breakfast. The smell of bacon wafted through the air and the sizzling of fried eggs ran in her ears. She grabbed her dressing gown, and made her way to the kitchen where her family were. 'Alex, honey!' her Mom said. 'Hi, Mom!' she said as she saw her mom was in a better mood. 'Come and sit down, Alex. Your dads doing your favourite!' she called. Ugh. Alex's favourite was no longer her most desired dish. Not since she'd started having bulimia. Just seeing those foods made her mouth water. She didn't need convincing to eat it, even though she knew she shouldn't after last night's episode. She gave into temptation, and grabbed a plate off the side, the same one she used yesterday. She piled it high with heavenly, gratifying foods. Her eyes watched the liquidised fat drool off of the bacon. She took no notice, and sat down with Justin, Max and her Mom at the table. Her Mom was hardly a good example. She acted as if she had an eating disorder too, sitting there with a barely full plate. Alex wondered how much control, how much sacrifice it took to not eat anything. It would be more control than eating what she was going to eat, that's for sure. She loaded her fork with the bacon and eggs, and gently deposited it in her mouth. Her taste buds tingled at the sweet, succulent taste of the food. She quickly finished the plate up, and held a desire for more.

Was seconds even called seconds once you'd had 5 more servings? Once Alex had polished off her 5th and final plate, she instantly felt better about eating it instead of holding a grudge against food. She didn't feel fatter, but daren't look down. Just the thought of her having this massive bulging stomach made her want to gag. After breakfast, she went back into her room to get changed. She looked through her wardrobe, and found an ocean blue Hollister top, along with a pair of jeans and a boho cardigan. She walked in front of her mirror and turned to the side so she could see her figure; her awfully messed up figure. Obviously dinner did have a huge impact on what she looked like now, whether she was imagining it or not. She felt fuller now, but didn't want to feel it and zoned out, thinking about her boyfriend, the one who thought she was beautiful in every single way. This seemed to cheer her up, and forget about this morning's meal. Of course, it was still there. Throwing all that food back up was something she would never do more than once, and that is why she usually used magic. It made her feel even guiltier for being weak and choosing the easy way out. 'Oh well. Everyone has their flaws.' She said to herself. She didn't want to have flaws, she wanted to be perfect, but obviously nobody was, and she was never going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while. I was going to this weekend, but I was away. Anyway, heres the 6th chapter, hope you enjoy! I took your thoughts into consideration, Lucifersdaughter! I hope you find this easier to read:) Thankyou:)**

She heard a knock at the door.

Mason was here. She flew to the door, and greeted him with a warm hug. 'Hey, Alex, looking a gorgeous as ever!' Mason exclaimed. Alex knew he wasn't lying, and was overjoyed that he saw that in her. If Mason thought she was beautiful, what was the bad side in binging frequently? Maybe it gave her those curves all the models had, and the thought of that made her crave food even more than this morning. She concentrated on Mason. 'Hi, Mason! Thanks! You don't know how much that means to me.' She replied. Alex took Mason into the living room, and sat down.

She picked up her favourite magazine, Vogue, and switched on the TV. The TV was blearing out countless episodes of Project Runway. Alex was mesmerized, watching those thin, but curvy models on the screen. Alex began to wonder if she could ever look like that. She realised she was thinking about her body again, and tried as hard as she could to snap out of it. 'Is everything okay, Alex?' Mason asked as he saw the distress on her face. 'Yeah, totally.' She lied. 'I'm hungry.' She finally admitted. Her mother overheard her. 'Alex, Meeha, you just ate.' Her mother said. 'I do not care. I won't get fat. I'll get some curves.' Alex blabbed on.

A couple of hours passed, and everybody was in and out of the house. Finally, her dad arrived home, and called Alex into the lair for a wizard lesson. Ugh. She told Mason to go home, and told him that she would see him later. She crept slowly into the lair, mindful that the customers of the restaurant would be looking. 'Alex, you're late.' Jerry exclaimed. 'Yeah, Alex, been eating again?' Justin remarked playfully. Alex's heart skipped a beat. 'Uhh...Umm, no, of course not. You know me, always exercising…' Alex bluffed. She took her seat next to Max, who was trying to balance his pencil on his palm.

'Quit it!' Alex whined when the pencil fell onto her spell book. 'Wow. Someone's a little irritable today, don't you think?' Max teased. 'Just shut up, Max.' Alex snapped. 'Will you two just stop it?' Justin moaned. 'Dad's trying to start the lesson.' He continued. Jerry pulled out the blackboard from behind the wall. 'So, todays lesson-'He started, 'We will be looking at going back in time. It takes a good deal of concentration and you can perform this spell as many times as possible. Only other wizards will be able to feel the time difference, nobody else is affected.'

Oh great, Alex thought. When was she ever going to need this spell?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN; Sorry I havent updated, again. I have been so busy writing this story that I forgot to post it :) hope you enjoy, and thankyou for the reviews and subscriptions x**

The next day, Alex awoke to lying face down on her bedroom floor, again.

Ugh. This time she could not act so oblivious to it. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. How would she find out what was actually wrong? And how did she know what to look for? She couldn't just Google it. Alex distracted herself of the frightening thoughts of having something wrong with her by scrambling to her feet and walking wearily to the kitchen for breakfast. It was Monday, and Alex had to go to school.

As always on a Monday morning, Harper was perched on the granite worktop, eyes dumbstruck over Justin. Ew. Even the thought sickened her. Who would ever want to go out with Justin? The person who came top in his class and was best friends with the clogging freak, Zeke, just summed Justin up in a matter of words.

She sat down at the breakfast table, her eyes fixated on the piled feat in the middle of the table. Alex knew she could eat it all. Eat it all without feeling guilty and ending up purging it. She would be distracted, just like yesterday. She would have to think of a new motive for tomorrow, because school certainly wouldn't satisfy her overcrowded mind for long.

Oh well, she'd think later. Her pale hand reached for the steaming hot toast, then the cereal, and then the syrup coated waffles. She loaded them onto what seemed a miniature sized plate and began to eat. She soon finished, and slurped on a glass of fresh orange juice.

'Alex, you got to stop eating like that!' her mom joked. Didn't seem like much of a joke. 'You'll get fat!' her mom continued. This was definitely not a joke, and her mom was obviously trying to tell her she was fat, but in a nice way. Didn't seem very nice. She felt like her mom had taken a dagger to her heart. Remorse filled her body, and she suddenly felt guilty for all the food she had ever eaten. Harper didn't even notice her mom's uncaring comment; she was still starry eyed for Justin.

'Oh.' Alex said, a little distraught. 'I'm going to get changed.' She said quickly, her voice trembling, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. 'You know, cause I have school?' she added before turning away and pacing towards the bathroom for the 5th time this week. Once her footsteps were out of earshot, she ran a little quicker, shutting the door slowly behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

She glanced at the empty toilet bowl.

She needed to do this. Alex was weak, and reached for her wand. 'No.' she muttered under her breath, 'I can't' she whispered. She had only purged properly once. All the other times she used magic to make the food disappear. Suddenly, she remembered yesterday's wizard lesson. She remembered her dad's words, 'Only a wizard will be able to feel time change'. Justin was a wizard, a tell-tale one. It was too risky; Alex had no excuse as to why she needed to go back in time. Forgotten to do her homework? That was so overused. Alex decided to go through with being a _proper _bulimic and purging normally. She had to feel that sense of achievement and control when she knew the fat was gone.

Alex stood there, eyes wide with happiness as she saw the block of fat swirling around in the toilet bowl. It was no longer in her, and it instantly made her feel better about herself. Would her mom see her sudden change of weight? She knew she'd be impressed. She reached out to flush the toilet.

Her arms were limp now. It didn't matter; she wouldn't be using them much at school since everybody thought she was some lazy teenager who couldn't care less about school. They were right about the second part, but not the first. Lazy was the complete opposite, and it was a complete charade to throw any suspicious people off track. What they didn't know was that every afternoon after school, Alex would hit the road and run for as long as she could. This was usually between 5 and 10km, 5 on a bad day and 10 on a good day.

'Alex!' she heard Harper call. Oh great.

She turned to the mirror, flattened out her hair and closed the toilet seat. Alex poked her head around the door. 'Can't I go to the toilet in peace?' Alex whined. 'Oh, sorry. I just wondered where you'd got to. You seemed very…quiet.' Harper said. Wow. Was she really that quiet? Alex shook her head. 'No, I was just in here. No need to worry.' Alex vaguely pointed out. Harper could never know what had just happened, or what she had been doing for over 4 years.

Harper kept to herself, and never asked many questions, which was even better considering Harper was with Alex almost all day and she had never suspected a thing. 'It's not something you can just run away from every time you're with other people. It takes work and sacrifice and I chose to stick with it.' Alex whispered under her breath. 'Did you say something?' Harper asked. 'No.' Alex quickly replied. 'We're late, Alex. I mean, you are, I'm already changed and ready.' Harper announced.

'Oh. Well, can you help me choose something to wear?' Alex knew Harper loved helping her choose an outfit, no matter how little fashion sense Harper had. Harper edged towards the draw where Alex's jeans were kept. 'Jeans are in here right?' Harper asked. 'Mmm.' Alex replied, not paying very much attention to her question while she chose a top to wear. It was only after a few seconds had passed that Alex realised what she had just done. She heard the soft gasps of Harpers voice and shrills as a metal object flew to the floor. Alex turned around to face Harper, eyes filled with shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry its short:) I've written the rest, but I would like to leave it at the bit that I have. Its a bit more of a cliffhanger than where I was going to leave off. **

She could hear her heart pacing faster and faster as she figured out what to do.

Harper stood up, frozen in her place. Alex's eyes were focused on the metal ruler coated with blood that lay on her carpet. How stupid of her to have even let Harper choose her outfit. She glanced at Harper. The horror on her face made Alex go white. 'Uhh… Alex,' Harper finally said. 'What. ?' she slowly asked. Alex couldn't answer. Harper stormed out of the room.

'Harper, wait! I can explain!' Alex called. 'No, Alex. I don't want your explanations. We're best friends. Well at least I thought we were. We shouldn't have secrets. Im sorry, I just can't be here anymore.' Alex's eyes filled with tears, but she put on a brave face. 'And you wonder why I didn't tell you?' Alex asked sarcastically, wiping any tears from her face. 'What were you expecting me to do? Be happy?' Harper snapped. 'No, but I thought you could at least be supportive instead of giving up and walking out on me!' Alex shouted. The air was silent for a few seconds.

'I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to be like that. Its all a bit new to me. I thought you were perfect, and ive admired you for all these years, and now I know about you cutting inch wide cuts into your wrist…' she drifted off. Alex suddenly. Was she safe? Did Harper not catch on to the bulimia? Did she just think that cutting herself was all that she did to herself? Maybe she didnt have to tell her. It would be too much for Harper to handle, and she'd be furious to know that there would be another secret between them.

After what seemed hours of thinking, Harper began to talk again,

'I've been a bit of a hypocrite today. I too have a secret, and since I know yours, its only fair that you know mine.'


	10. Chapter 10

Alex stood there, thinking of all the possible secrets Harper could have kept from her. It couldn't be that bad. It was Harper that she was talking to. The little goody two shoes who wouldn't hurt a fly. Alex tried to reassure herself as she thought of Harper and her secret.

'Im not who you think I am.' Harper suddenly said. 'Seriously, Harper. Enough with the drama.' Alex replied. 'You're making incredibly hard for me to tell you, Alex.' 'Go on then. I'll listen.' Alex said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

**HARPERS POV**  
How do I tell her? Its not exactly easy to tell her this sort of information. I mean, it's hard to accept. Nobody knows. I could never find the heart to tell them, or never knew how to.

'I cut too.'

I finally said. It almost felt like that took all the energy in my body to say. 'What? You mean your bulimic too?' Alex said, a little astonished. Bulimic? Alex was bulimic? I felt so blind. I was supposed to pay attention to her. Why didn't I spot all of this? Some best friend I am. 'Bulimic? Your bulimic?' I finally choked out. 'Wait. You're not bulimic are you?' Her voice sounded sad, almost disappointed that I wasn't like her.

'No.' I said. 'No im not.' 'Well I am.' She spat out. 'I guessed that. Im sorry I wasn't that observant. It must be awful.' 'Yeah, it is. But more to the point, what about you? You said you had a secret?' Alex questioned. Now that really put me on the spot. How would I say it? I wouldn't want to scare her away, she'd been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this is what brought our friendship to an end. I guess myself isn't really the right word either.

'Im not only Harper Finkle. Im also Daisy Finkle.' 'Whos that? An imaginary friend?' 'No. Shes my twin sister. My _dead_ twin sister.' My voice sounded deep and scary now, and I knew Daisy wanted a say in this. 'Your…Your_ dead_ sister?' Alex stuttered on the word dead.

'I killed her when we were 8. I knew what I was doing. I envied her so much. She was perfect, but also a sadistic, conniving person. Yeah we were only eight, but she was smart, and tried to set our house on fire. I saved our family, but I shut her in the kitchen while the fire was burning the house down. I still hear her screams in my ears and I hate it. It feels like she takes over my body sometimes, making me all perfect and good, when infact im not good, im a murderer.'


	11. Chapter 11

**(STILL IN HARPERS POV)**

'Harper. Im so sorry…' Alex said, trailing off on the last few words. My eyes filled with crystal clear tears, but they still blurred my vision. 'You didn't know, you can't be to blame. After all, I and my family moved here right after the fire, and I hadn't said anything.' I said through my stuttered speech.

'I should have seen something was wrong, that you weren't Harper sometimes.' 'No, I should have been there for you, Alex.' Before I could think, I was caught in the warm embrace of Alex, as tears ran from our eyes simultaneously. 'We'll get through all this, together.' Alex said. 'Together.' I repeated. If this was what true friendship felt like, then I was glad I had Alex. I was back to Harper now, and I had finally fought Daisy off.

**ALEX'S POV**

For once in my life, it doesn't seem that I am the one who has all the problems, the one who always sticks out and the one that will never be normal.

Me and Harper can face our problems together. Two is always better than one right? My face flushed red. My once wet cheek seemed to be dry, and my eyes were no longer bloodshot from crying. It seemed like me and Harper had been there for hours, almost days, each second we treasured. We had both recovered from that heartfelt moment which changed everything, the way I look at Harper, and the way she looks at me.

From now onwards, nothing would ever be the same. I was almost excited about the future, and couldn't wait for our first day, facing everything together. But somewhere I felt scared; scared that this would be the day that my world falls apart. My friends, my family, my life, crumbling right down to the floor, right infront of my eyes, just because I had made that imprudent mistake. I slowly rose from the untidy bed that I was sitting on. Harper was still sitting there, eyes focused on the floor, making sure she didn't make eye contact. I paced towards that's same drawer that Harper had opened just a while ago.

I crouched down to the metal ruler that I had stolen from the design workshop at school. I aimlessly picked it up, and threw it back into the draw. I sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best place to put it. I turned around to face my bedroom. It now seemed smaller, almost cramped and uncomfortable to be in. My eyes roamed the room. There, in the corner of the room was a small opening in the wall, right next to the door. My footsteps were loud as I approached the opening. It didn't look big enough. Trying anyway, I slotted the sharp object into the opening. It fitted. I let out a lungful of air.

'ALEX! We have to go!' Mom called. I had completely forgot about school. Was there some was I could miss school? I couldn't exactly say I was ill, I was fine an hour ago. Harper stood up and reached for our bags. She handed me mine. It seemed lighter today. Harper began to walk out of the room, and I thought about following her out, but I turned around, ran over to my mahogany desk and scooped up my diary, an ordinary seeming notebook. I shoved it to the bottom of my bag. It was risky taking it to school, but there was no way anybody was getting hold of it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Do you think things will get easier? Harper knows now, and it feels like a massive weight has been pulled off of my shoulders. Just that sudden thought of knowing that you don't have to hide around just one person, is the best feeling in the world. Well, maybe second best. I don't feel alone anymore. I think I can really open up to Harper, but how do I know she's not lying? She could be leading me to think that she has a real secret, when infact, it might just be one of her English essays being acted out on me. What is she thinks im lying? _

_Alex x_


	12. Chapter 12

Alex knew when she had arrived at school when she heard the droning of students screaming and running around in the corridor. Harper was at her side, and the two looked like they were ready to take on the world. They walked over to their lockers, almost vertically across the room. Everybody was watching them, like they were confident supermodels strutting down a catwalk. Once they had reached their lockers, the both stopped dead. They could hear the high pitched noise of somebodies shoes. Only one person in the whole of TribecaPrep would wear these kinds of shoes. Gigi.

'Well hello girls, or should I say, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber.' GiGi said in her sarcastic tone. 'Hello, Georgina, hows the nose job and botox coming along?' Alex said. Gigi's face dropped from a beaming smile to a look that spelt death. Alex turned away, and instructed Harper to move in the same direction as her. Alex was shaking, her breath was heavy and she knew that what she had just said was a mistake.

Before the two could take even a step forward, Gigi's hands were firmly gripped onto Alex and Harpers bags. Harper tried with all her strength to move forward, but the cold hand would not move from her bag. Suddenly, the hand was taken away from Harper's bag, and slowly moved to Alex's bag. Harper shot forward and landed on the black tiled floor. Her eyes moved up to Alex, where she was still fighting against Gigi. Alex wouldn't make eye contact with Gigi's heartless eyes.

In one thoughtless motion, Alex swung her body around and allowed her whole arm to make contact with Gigi's face and neck. It was almost impossible to divulse her hand away, all the adrenaline was pumped around her body now, and there was no stopping it. Gigi was forced onto the floor, along with Alex's lilac bag that was carrying her diary.

Unable to move, Gigi lay unconscious in front of Alex's eyes. Her gasp could be heard over hundreds of screams. By now, the whole corridor was silent, and the sound of Gigi's almost stick thin body hitting the floor was louder than anything she had ever heard. The crunch of multiple bones being crushed filled Harpers ear drums, and she could not believe what her best friend had just done. Alex's chocolate brown eyes moved towards her bag, which had now been emptied and the contents was scattered all over the floor. Hurrying, Alex fell to the ground and began to pick up everything that had fallen out of her bag.

When she thought that she had got everything, she rushed to her feet again, and ran all the way out of the school building leaving Harper sitting in shock. Alex ran for miles. She wasn't even sure where she was going, she just knew that she had to get out of here. She recognized Waverly Place, and quickly saw her home. Without making any conversation, she ran through the restaurant and made her way up the stairs. Before she knew it, she was in her room, gathering clothes together and putting them into a separate bag. Where would she go? She couldn't just run away from it all. Alex knew that she was weak, and knew that she could never ever go back to that school.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi:) Thankyou for reading! And thankyou to my latest reviewers: Lucifersdaughter, Whoalookatthat, MeBeJustMe and xStayBeautifulx. This chapter is quite long, well longer than my other ones, so I hope you dont mind. I think I was going a bit off course when writing the last chapter and the start of this chapter, but hopefully im getting back into all of the problems and things. I also just wanted to say, please read Sense of Control by Whoalookatthat. I recommend it. Thankyou and ****Please review!**

'I think I have everything.' Alex told herself. She looked around her room for what seemed the last time. She sighed. Below her lay her lilac school bag and her pale arm soon reached down to pick it up. Alex was rummaging through her bag, trying to find what she wanted. There were countless textbooks, pencils and pens, but no diary. Her face turned to a panic once again, and her mind was overrun with different thoughts and feelings. What if somebody had found it? She had promised herself that she would not go back there.

Back at Tribeca Prep, the school was still dumbstruck in silence. Harper still sat on the floor having not moved a single step. No teacher was around, and nobody knew what to do. Blood flowed in and out of the cracks in the tiles while it simultaneously flowed from Gigi's skull. Was she dead? Had Alex really murdered Gigi? 'No. It's not possible.' Harper whispered. Suddenly, Harper heard the low voice of a man. Mr Laritate stepped into the room, clutching his favourite Wild West painting.

When his eyes had reached Gigi, who was still unconscious on the floor, the painting slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor. His face was horrified, and he immediately turned to Harper. She knew what he was thinking, and scurried to her feet at once. She picked up her bag and ran in the opposite direction to Mr Laritate. 'Harper!' he suddenly shouted. Harper froze in her position and turned around, careful not to make full eye contact. Of course, Harper had make is very obvious that she was involved by running away when she saw Mr Laritate.

Mr Laritate's eyes were wide, filled with mixed emotions; hurt, anger, sadness and fear. 'W…W...What happened here?' He asked. 'Uhmm, Gigi fell, and in the process, I fell over too.' Harper lied, careful not to get Alex in any trouble. 'My office, now.' Mr Laritate demanded. Harper walked to his office in fear, she was shaking all over, and her heart was pounding. Once she had reached the oak door that led into Mr Laritate's office, she paused. Harper had never been in here before. What was it like? Was it big? Taking one big breath, her hand met the handle and she lightly twisted it. The door creaked open, and a gust of cool air from the air conditioning flushed into Harper's face. It was cooling, almost soothing.

There was a grand mahogany desk in the centre of the room. It was almost identical to Alex's. It was overlooked by a coffee brown leather chair. It was a little worn, and you could tell that Mr Laritate spent a lot of time in that chair. To the left were two bean bags, both the exact same colour and material to the chair. In the opposite direction, there was a window. Its frame complimented the wall colour behind it. The wall was a milky coffee colour, a little lighter than the two bean bags and the chair. Behind the desk and chair, there was a colossal painting, much like the one that Mr Laritate had been holding in the corridor. It was focused around the Wild West, the cowboys and Indians fighting to their deaths on horseback.

Harper could see that the obvious theme of the room was based around that single painting. After standing at the front of the room for too long, she decided to sit down on one of the bean bags. They were a little lower than expected, and she dropped to the floor in an instant. Considering Harper wasn't exactly the tallest, the leg room was perfect. The room was silent, and you could only hear (the now faint) breathing of Harper. Eventually, Mr Laritate waddled into his office like it was his home, and planted himself on his beloved chair.

'So, Harper.' He began. 'Let's take a look at the CCTV footage, shall we?' he said delightfully. Harpers breath turned to a panic one again. She could feel Daisy taking over her, making her come clean and be a goody-two-shoes. She couldn't bear it, and the almost invisible pain was welling up inside of her. Harper looked up, and saw what had previously happened in the school corridor on the black and white computer screen. 'This doesn't exactly match your story, Finkle.' 'I'm sorry, it was all Gigi, but then Alex had this turn, and I wasn't sure what was going on and I was on the floor and Alex ran off somewhere and I don't know where she is.' Harper suddenly spat out at a record breaking pace. 'Russo.' Mr Laritate said under his breath.

Now understanding what Daisy had just made her do, Harper was feeling very uncomfortable and guilty. She had just betrayed her best friend. Was she even going to see her again? 'I also found this in the corridor.' Mr Laritate announced. There in his hand was Alex's diary, the only thing she hadn't picked up. Harper threw herself across the table, in hope to snatch it from the principal's hands. He took his hands away from Harper, and locked it into one of his many compartments in his desk. 'I will be reading this later.' Mr Laritate stated, obviously unaware that the book was a diary, disguised as an ordinary exercise book. 'Maybe this will give me some answers.' He carried on. In there were Alex's deepest and darkest secrets, most of them about her bulimia and wizardry. Harper hoped that Alex hadn't had time to write about their experience this morning. Nobody would believe the wizard parts anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Helloow:) First I want to apologize because a lot of you may have thought this was a new chapter, but its not. I secondly want to apologize because I havent updated my story in ages! I have been so busy, and I havent had time to write anything inbetween revision for my end of year tests. After the tests, I should be back up to pace. Im revising extra hard for maths at the moment, because its my weakest subject. Thankyou, and I am very sorry[: x**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi Everyone! I'm back! I have a few chapters ready, and here's the first! I hope you like it!**

That night, Harper came home to an empty house. It was silent, and all you could hear was the faint sound of the kitchen clock ticking.

It was slightly darker in the living room, and Harpers pale hand reached out to turn on the metallic lamp that rested on the mahogany table. The switched flicked to on, but the light did not flicker. She walked over to the main light instead, this one that would light up the whole room. Her hand flicked the switch. Nothing. Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass filled Harpers ears.

She turned around in one swift movement, her coconut dress following her. The glass making up the light bulb was now scattered all over the floor, and a paper note was rolled up between the shards. Moving cautiously over to the centre of the room, Harpers heart began to pound. It seemed like the loudest noise in the room, the loudest noise in the whole of the apartment. Harpers patent heels shook as her body feared the writing in the note. She bent down over the shattered glass, still alone in the dark room. Her pink nails skimmed the top of the paper.

They hesitated.

Her hand was forced back down to the note, and she picked it up in her weak hand. The paper felt ripped, almost rushed. Her heels clicked as she made her way along the wooden flooring. Harper moved slowly down the yellow staircase, the only thing that looked light in the gloomy room. The street lights outside the Sub Station were off, and the chairs and tables were left unattended.

However, one thing caught Harpers eye. The lair door was open. It was glowing purple, something Harper had never seen before. Now running, Harper moved into the lair only to find Alex's wand lit up in the centre of the room. The portal door was open, still lit up as usual. Since there was light in here, and Harper felt more comfortable in the surroundings of magic. She sat down in Jerry's red chair, the matching red footstall automatically following her feet. Harpers pale hand unravelled, leaving the note in the open air.

Her left hand took the note, and both of her hands started to open it. In a familiar black handwriting, written on the page were 2 words and a place.

'_Use Portal._

_WizTech.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hellow:) I couldn't resist uploading the next chapter! If you didn't visit my story yesterday, please read chapter 15 first. If you lot notice that there is no chapter 14, I had to delete it because it wasn't a chapter, it was only an AN. Thankyou:) x**

For a short moment, Harper had to think about this.

Had Alex run away? Or had she gone to look for help? Harper instantly stood up and moved away from the red chair. She moved over to the wand, still lit up in a purple glow. She picked it up in one fluid movement and tossed it between her fingers. It was almost weightless, as thin as air, and amazing too have in her hands. It gave her a sense of power, something she had never experienced before.

Harper began to twirl the wand around, the purple glow trailing behind the tip of the wand. She began to walk towards the portal, something she had never used before. Harper had always longed to do these kinds of things, to be just like Alex, but it never seemed to happen. For once, she was living one of her dreams even though she knew it was buried somewhere in a nightmare. As she passed the table nearest to the portal, she saw another note.

Harper realised that she had to time to spare, and read it immediately. It was in Alex's handwriting again, and it had more words on it than the note before.

'_Harper, hopefully it is you who has picked up my note. I hope you have guessed that I have gone to WizTech too. I want you to come with me, but you're not like me. So, I charmed my wand to give you temporary powers. I hope you don't mind. _

_Love, Alex.'_

Harper was thrilled at the fact that she was able to be a wizard for a short time. The sense of joy threw her off task, and millions of thoughts ran through her head as to what she could use her new found powers for. On the back of the note, there was a sequence of instructions.

'_Up, Down, Figure of Eight, Around Your Head and Triangle'_

She knew that these were wand instructions, and she soon started to follow through on Alex's instructions. She muttered these 5 phrases under her breath time after time, until she finally took a deep breath. Harper flicked the wand upwards, then downwards.

She paused.

She twirled the wand in a figure of eight, and then wound the now multi-coloured glow in a circle around her head. For the last instruction, she created the most delicate triangle in the air in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex's POV

I had just left Waverly Place. My heart sank and the last look of my home; the place where I felt safe. Like anyone would care though. Mom wouldn't care one bit. I bet she'd be glad; one less problem that she'd have to deal with. I heard the front door slam. The house was empty, it was just me home, and hopefully, the only other person home now, is Harper. My hand curled around the handle of the portal door. This was it. I was heading to WizTech, were I would find out how to erase myself. Erase myself from this horrible life. Deep down, I knew my world was about to fall apart, but in reality, it was the last thing I wanted to face.

I stepped through the purple clouds of the WizPortal. The smoke rised above my eye level and tears rolled from my eyes. I couldn't even tell anymore whether this was due to my sadness or not. Soon enough, I had reached WizTech. It was summer vacation at WizTech, so nobody was here. Unfortunately, there was always restricting security here. Taking my hood, I put it right over my head, pulling the drawstrings until only my eyes could be seen. I kept my head down, and I headed to the library.

Nobody should have really suspected it was me. You wouldn't exactly find Alex Russo in a library, would you? I searched around the shelves. I couldn't find it. I could have sworn that this book was here last year while I was studying at WizTech. After about 20 minutes, I gave up. It wasn't around here anywhere. I started to leave the library, when I hear someone groaning. I was the only one in the building, wasn't I? There was nobody here. I slowly opened the door to the hall. There, sitting in the middle of the floor was someone who I never expected to be sitting there.


	18. Chapter 18

'Justin…?' I called.

He looked up at me. His face was sunken and his eyes were bloodshot. His hands were unbearably skinny, and his whole body seemed numb. I fell to the floor. Worry, panic and fear writhed through my body.

'Justin? Justin please! Can you hear me?' I said.

His mouth began to move. 'Of course..' He whispered.

'Wha-' I started. 'What are you doing here?'

'Doing what I've always wanted. To die.' He trailed off.

My eyes suddenly widened. Why the hell would he want to do that? He was Justin, my brother. He was always happy! No. I've been so blind. All I've cared about is myself, and I've been too busy to notice my brother. My eyes filled with tears.

'Justin I'm so sorry.' I exclaimed. I threw my arms around him and I felt his heavy head rest on my shoulder. The tears rolled down my cheek and formed a small pool on Justins shoulder. Justin, on the other hand, was completely emotionless. His face remained straight and his skin remained grey.

'I can't. Its too late.' He cried.

'What's too late?' I asked.

'I've already done it.' He answered. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into their sockets. His feeble and lifeless body collapsed onto the floor, dragging his words with him. My heart was pounding.

_ 'Justin. Justin please! Can you hear me?'_

_'Justin I'm so sorry!'_

_ 'I cant. Its too late.'_

The conversations from just a few seconds ago were on full rewind in my head. I couldn't bear it. They were driving my head mad. So many emotions bubbled up in my head. I didn't know whether to shout, scream, cry, or just remain as motionless as I was right now.

'Justin.' I whispered. My voice was full of hurt and sadness.

'JUSTIN!' I found myself screaming this time.

'Please! Don't leave me.' I cried.

'I know I wasn't always the sister you asked for,' I started, constantly being interrupted by my crying. 'But I need you. Please, Justin. I know I shut you out. I teased you and I made fun of you but-but'

I couldn't do it. I had no explanation. I deserved this, to have my brother taken away from me. It was my entire fault. I couldn't bear to look at Justin' s pale face any longer. I looked around the room, and a book under Justin's feet caught my eye. My hands quickly devoured the book, and flicked through the delicate pages.

I recognized this book. I flipped it to the cover. This is the book that I had been looking for. Justin had been here all this time, looking for this book. He knew what spell to use. Even I knew which spell to use. The desire to use this spell on myself was unbearable. I deserved to die. The desire burned my lungs. The desire was stronger than the need to breath. With every breath, this need became stronger and stronger, and suddenly, I needed to be with Justin. It wasn't about me anymore. It was about Justin. It was all my fault he was gone. If I hadn't fought with my mom so much, then maybe she might have seen that fake smile that he was pulling off every day. Every day was one day closer to Justin being pushed over the edge. If nobody noticed him then, who would have noticed his absence? I missed Justin too much.

I took out my wand. I started reciting the same spell as Justin had used. As I sang the last word, _my_ last word, I closed the book and set it aside. I threw my wand to one of the corners of the room, and I lay down next to my brother; my _dead_ brother. Soon I would be with him, and nothing would matter anymore.

I closed my eyes.

I drew my last breath.

I made my last movement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Haha. I think some of you thought it was the end? Well its not, and I hope you're happy about it. Heres chapter 19 guys, but if you've only just seen this one, you might be lost because I've all of a sudden decided to update after 50000 years. Go to chapter 17, thats where it starts again:) Thankyou and enjoy:) x**

Harpers POV

A strange vibe ran through my body. It was new, but my body welcomed it graciously. I now felt this sense of immense power Alex had always felt. Snapping back into reality, I realised why I was like this. Since the portal was already open, I wandered straight into the thick purple smoke, unaware as to what I might find at the other end.

5 minutes later, I was standing in the lobby of WizTech. The whole place seemed dead. Nobody was here, and I couldn't hear anyone. It was obvious that Alex wasn't here. Since I hadn't been here before, I figured it would be nice to walk around. School obviously wasn't on, so it wouldn't hurt anyone to have a little peak, would it? The library door was wide open, and the bright fluorescents were still on. Alex could be here. Why would she go to a library though? There would be nothing important here. I noticed a familiar scent in the air. It took me a while to figure it out, but as soon as I knew, I headed straight for the door on the other side of the library. My pace was getting faster and faster, and as soon as I had reached the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. My whole body froze.

2 people were lying in the middle of the hall. Both faces were sunken, the boy's more aged and feeble looking. The girl, who looked my age, huddled next to the boy. Their hair colour was exactly the same, obviously related. As I paced over to the two people, my heart stopped. I knew these people anywhere. I felt my legs begin to buckle, and before I knew it, I was on the floor, looking straight into Alex's eyes.

Her lilac school bag was still near her, packed full of clothes and things that she had obviously taken from her room. Her wand, broken into two irregular halves, was in the corner of the room. It was surrounded with a pool of glowing dust which still seeped out of one of the halves. My eyes travelled over to Justin and Alex. Their motionless bodies just lay there. I remember Justin talking about how he was never noticed. He was always pushed out by his family, especially Alex. He wanted me to never repeat the conversation and pretend that everything was fine, when obviously, it was much worse than I had thought. Alex, on the other hand, had problems of her own too. Her bulimia was stronger than she was. Alex wasn't herself anymore. Anyone would have seen that today, right after she almost murdered GiGi in the corridor.

I couldn't save Justin or Alex, could I? I was just Harper Finkle. I wasn't anything special.

_Harper, you're a wizard now. You can save them._

I heard Daisy's voice flow through my mind.

_Come on. You see that book. Look at it._

I picked up the book. I flicked to the back of the book. I skimmed over the large amounts of text that would hopefully tell me how to give me my best friends back. After minutes of searching, I found nothing.

_You disgust me. You can't even bring yourself to even save them._

_They're gone. And its your fault._

'Shut up.' I whispered under my breath. 'You don't own me anymore. So shut up.' I said. As I rose from my feet, I turned on my heels to return to the library. As my body spun, a loud, deafening scream filled the room.

'It's not what it looks like, I swear.'

**AN: I have a new story. Since this one is coming to a close now, im starting a new one. If you want to, could you please be nice enough to read the first chapter and tell me what you think? Thankyou very much:) xx**


End file.
